Talk:Lefty Mancini
His accent. Is pure Brooklyn. So why does someone always change it to Chicago? Dan the Man 1983 05:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Because pronouncing th as d is also a Chicago accent thing even more than a Brooklyn accent thing. :However, nothing else about Lefty's voice sounds remotely Chicagoan. Mc (talk) 16:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Eye color I have read in most of the articles of greasers that mention eye color, that their eye color is blue. I have checked this, and none of the greaser's eyes are blue. So, why does it say blue on Lefty, when his eyes are dark brown or hazel? Jenny Vincent 03:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well since you're a big Greaser fan change it haha. Dan the Man 1983 02:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, that's all ready done :) Jenny Vincent 02:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::So I see, did you make sure of his eye colour by taking a picture of him using the coloured digital camera in game? If not, then that is a great way to make sure. Don't need to upload it or anything, we'll take your word for it :) Dan the Man 1983 02:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I was suspicious because I thought blue eye color would be visible from far away, so I used my computer's magnifier to make sure. Jenny Vincent 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good work. Dan the Man 1983 02:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you Jenny Vincent 02:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Jenny, with indentation on talk pages (using these :) add an extra one. Dan the Man 1983 03:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know about the other Greasers, but I know Lefty has blue eyes, or at least blue-grayish. http://i27.tinypic.com/z1njm.jpg --Davessi 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That must've been an old picture of Lefty, I've gotten a screen shot of his current picture, zoomed into his eyes.. And, Dan, do you mean put a : before what I write? Because that is what I've tried right now. So, does anyone else agree his eyes are brown? Jenny Vincent 23:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : ::::::::::Do you have the "original" Bully? Because this is from Scholarship Edition for the PC, I believe they changed many of the eye colors.--Davessi 15:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I have both of the Bully games. They might've changed eye color, but that is a close-up of the picture in the article. Jenny Vincent 15:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Since the pictures of the students are kinda old, probably from the 2006 release of the game, then that might explain why he has brown eyes on the picture. However, I don't have the 2006-version so I don't know which eye color he has there (brown, I think). But in SE, they are blue. So the question is, should we just remove the fact of which eye color he has? Both are right.--Davessi 15:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to login = many edits lol) Actually the IP maybe right. I am sure I have seen Lefty's eyes being blue and not brown. Plus a clearer picture is needed for proof. 22:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe. I don't know, should we but it back to blue? Jenny Vincent 22:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Put it back to blue until a clearer picture solves this. Dan the Man 1983 00:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I changed it back to blue. I can't think of any way to get a clearer picture, though. Jenny Vincent 00:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Lola a nun? When talking to other Greasers, he sometimes says "Lola told me she wants to join the nunnery when she graduates". ??? :No she's not a nun. It's a tongue in cheek comment from Lefty. FCB-1983 (talk) 12:05, August 10, 2017 (UTC)